Fluttershy
Is 'n vroulike Pegasus, en een van die vernaamste karakters van My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Sy woon in 'n klein huisie naby die Everfree bos en is 'n dier opsigter, die mees prominente van haar koste Angel die bunny. Sy verteenwoordig die element van goedertierenheid. Ontwikkeling Fluttershy se omgee aard en voorkoms is soortgelyk aan Posey, 'n Aarde-ponie in die 1980's My Little Pony speelgoed lyne en show. Haar aanvanklike ontwerp, gepubliseer aanlyn deur Lauren Faust, verwys na haar as "Posey" sowel. Haar cutie punt, drie pienk en siaan skoenlappers, is soortgelyk aan dié van die G2 ponie Sky Skimmer. Fluttershy se naam is gedeel deur 'n vorige generasie Earth ponie, wat is 'n fotografie entoesias Uitbeelding in die reeks Skaamheid en bedeesds Wanneer Fluttershy is die eerste keer in die reeks, het sy bestuur skaars om te vertel Twilight Sparkle haar naam op rekening van haar timidness, fluister so saggies dat Twilight nie kan haar hoor, en gaan selfs so ver om te skram weg agter haar eie hare. Sy het egter onmiddellik entoesiasties wanneer sy sien Spike, smeekt die baba draak 'n gesprek met haar te hou, wat hy beland doen, en volg hom en Twilight al die pad na die biblioteek. Haar skaam aard kontraste met Rainbow Dash se abrasiveness, veral in Dragonshy, en tot 'n mindere mate in Sonic Rainboom. Wat opvallend is, is dat die hele seisoen 1, Fluttershy se onvermoë om te praat dikwels sorg vir groot struikelblok vir Rainbow Dash, en Rainbow spreek haar ergernis meer as een keer. Een geval is wanneer Fluttershy cheers produseer na die beste van haar mate vir Rainbow Dash aan die begin van Sonic Rainboom, nie een van hulle kom naby om hard en aan te moedig, baie na die laasgenoemde se ontsteltenis. Seisoen 2 toon hulle nader aan mekaar gegroei as vriende ten spyte van hul verskille. 250px|right|thumb|Fluttershy na gaan beswyk van vrees draakSy vrees volgroeide jakkalse en was huiwerig om vorentoe te bly meer as een keer toe sy en die ander gaan op 'n ekspedisie om te gaan met 'n slapende draak in Dragonshy, met Fluttershy vertrou swaar op haar vriende se aanmoediging. Op die ou end, Fluttershy winste die moed om te praat met die draak, konfronteer dit selfs van aangesig-tot-aangesig wanneer die ander versuim het om te onderhandel met dit. Sy Tames In Stare Master, 'n wilde Basilisk op 'n soortgelyke wyse. Sy is verminder tot trane deur Gilda in Griffon die Brush wanneer die smous brul in haar gesig. Bang te wees in dieselfde kamer as Gilda, Fluttershy stemme haar ongemak te Pinkie Pie, wat golwe af haar bekommernis as Fluttershy se "Antie Pinkie Pie", baie na haar hartseer.In Luna verduister, sequesters Fluttershy haarself by die huis in haar huisie in die Nightmare Night, en weier om die deur te beantwoord totdat sy leer dat dit is Twilight wat roep. Om jou Hoof Down, Fluttershy verander haar skaamheid in selfgelding na die bywoning van 'n seminaar van ysere wil. Toe sy egter oor beweer haarself, soos gaan Berserk wanneer 'n e-pos draer lewer haar die verkeerde e-pos, rariteit en Pinkie poging om in te gryp. Op die ou end, het sy terug uiteindelik tot haar normale self, maar met 'n sterker los. In Dragon Quest, is sy weer getoon om bang te wees van jakkalse. Fluttershy weier opvallend die Dragon Migrasie saam met haar vriende om te kyk, ten spyte van Twilight Sparkle is goed aandring. Dit kulmineer in Fluttershy stoot verby Rainbow Dash en spring by die venster uit, die vlug van die toneel voor enige van hulle haar kan volg. In Hurricane Fluttershy, she tries to avoid helping the other Pegasi in the tornado formation. After some insistence from Rainbow Dash, she reveals that she is afraid of doing badly as a Pegasus. She becomes even more discouraged after her initial wingpower only came to a 0.5 on the scale. Later on, the animals get her to become motivated in increasing her wingpower, but her second attempt only puts her at 2.5 (corrected by Spike as 2.3), further diminishing her hopes for improvement. In the end, Twilight convinces her to give her best when the other Pegasi were lacking the necessary wingpower to lift the water off the ground. Her help resulted in her wingpower surpassing her first two ratings and a successful attempt to transport the water to Cloudsdale. Goedheid en sensitiwiteit Wanneer die ponies onderneming in die Everfree Forest, sy is die enigste ponie wat nie betrokke te raak in 'n geveg met 'n Manticore wanneer dit val hulle, en verlig dit van 'n doring in sy voorpoot ingebed. Sy openbaar later Twilight dat sy nie let op die doring, maar het oorweging na die gloed Manticore ongeag. Hierdie soort Wet geregtig is om haar te synde die draer van Goedhartigheid, sowel as onthul haar getroue en bedagsame hantering van alle vorme van diere. Wanneer die diere in die tuin van Canterlot skarrel weg van haar in die beste nag nog, sy breek en kry in 'n baie ongewone pas van woede. 250px|thumb|Die slegte kant van FluttershyIn die opgawe van Harmony Deel 1, sy is die enigste ponie wat nie maklik geraak word deur die manipulasie van Discord se veel aan sy frustrasie, te vra om hom te kragtig haar hipnotiseer en haar wrede maak. In hierdie toestand is, het sy nie meer vriendelik en sag, en in plaas daarvan, baie nare en irriterende aan diegene rondom haar help. Sy toon geen huiwering in berokken hartseer of ergernis op die ander ponies, soos as die vertrapping van die blomme in die voorkant van die biblioteek en storting van water op Twilight Sparkle en Spike. Wanneer Twilight Sparkle stel die ander reguit met behulp van 'n "geheue spel" uit te stel, Twilight en Applejack gedwing om haar te hogtie en haar pen op die vloer, met Applejack op haar stert staan om te verhoed dat die vlieg weg. By die terugkeer na normaal, 'n afgryse vervul Fluttershy glo aanvanklik haar korrupte toestand na 'n "nare droom". Kategorie:Vroulik Kategorie:Pegasus